Education
'Moscow State University' Moscow State University was established in 1755. Moscow University campus is an extremely complex system, with its 1 000 000 m2 floor area in 1 000 buildings and structures, with its 8 dormitories housing over 12 000 students and 300 km of utility lines. MSU library system is one of the largest in Russia, with its 9,000,000 books, 2,000,000 of them in foreign languages, and the average number of readers 55,000, using 5,500,000 books a year. More than 40 000 students (graduate and postgraduate) and about 7 000 undergraduates study at the university, and over 5 000 specialists do the refresher course here. More than 6 000 professors and lecturers, and about 5 000 researchers work for the faculties and research institutes. 'My publications' Some my publications in English Parshikov I.A., Netrusov A.I., Sutherland J.B. Microbial transformation of azaarenes and potential uses in pharmaceutical synthesis // Appl. Microbiol. Biotecnol. 2012. V.95 N 4. P.871-879. URL: http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/s00253-012-4220-z Parshikov I.A., Netrusov A.I., Sutherland J.B. Microbial transformation of antimalarial terpenoids. // Biotech. Adv. 2012. http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.biotechadv.2012.03.010 Parshikov I.A., Sutherland J.B. Microbial transformations of antimicrobial quinolones and related drugs. // J. Ind. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 2012. URL: http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/s10295-012-1194-x Modyanova L.V., Duduchava M.R., Piskunkova N.F., Grishina G.V., Terent'ev P.B., Parshikov I.A. Microbiological Transformation of Piperidine and Pyridine Derivatives. // Cheminform. 2010. V.31, N 12. http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.200012047 Parshikov I.A., Terent'ev P.B., Piskunkova N.F., Gracheva R.A., Bulakhov G.A. Microbial Transformation of 4-Phenylpyrrolidone-2 Derivatives by Micellar Fungi. // Cheminform. 2010. V. 29. N 1. http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199801032 Terent'ev P.B., Parshikov I.A., Grishina G.V., Piskunkova N.F., Chumakov T.I., Bulakhov G.A. Hydroxylation of the Multiple Bond in 1Benzyl3-methyl-Δ3-piperideine by Micellar Fungi. // Cheminform. 2010. V.29. N 1. http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199801033 Parshikov I.A., Terent'ev P.B., Modyanova L.V. Microbiological Transformations of Nitrogen-Containing Heterocycles. // Cheminform. 2010. V.26, N 30. http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199530292 Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Modyanova L.V., Duduchava M.R., Dovgilevich E.V., Butakoff K.A. Microbiological Transformation of 9-Amino-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8- octahydroacridine. Cheminform. 2010, v.26, N 10, http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199510042 Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Modyanova L.V., Khofmann K., Khaufe G., Vogel M. Microbiological Synthesis of 4-Hydroxy-5-isopropyl-5-methoxy-2-oxo-2,5- dihydrofuran. Cheminform. 2010, v.26, N 10, http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199510251 Parshikov I.A., Modyanova L.V., Dovgilevich E.V., Terentyev P.B., Vorobyeva L.I., Grishina G.V. Microbiological Transformations of Nitrogen-Containing Heterocyclic Compounds. Part 3. Microbiological Synthesis of Hydroxy Derivatives of 1-Benzoylpiperidine and 1-Benzoylpyrrolidine. Cheminform. 2010, v.24, N 38, http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/chin.199338068 Williamson J. S., Parshikov I. A.,Avery M. A. Biotransformations of Artemisinin. in: - Recent Progress in Medicinal Plants, (Phytochemistry and Pharmacology). 2007, v. 17, P. 115-138.http://www.cabdirect.org/abstracts/20083101873.html Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Muraleedharan K. M., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Microbial transformation of artemisinin by Eurotium amstelodami and Aspergillus niger. J Ind Microbiol Biotechnol. 2006, v. 33, N5, P. 349-352. Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Muralieedharan K. M., Illendula A., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Biocatalysis of the antimalarial artemisinin by Mucor ramannianus strains. Pharm. Biol., 2005, v. 43, N7, P. 579-582. Parshikov I. A., Miriala B., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Hydroxylation of 10-deoxoartemisinin to 15-hydroxy-10-deoxoartemisinin by Aspergillus niger. Biotechnol. Lett. 2004, v. 26, N7, P. 607-610 Parshikov I. A., Muralieedharan K. M., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Transformation of artemisinin by Cunninghamella elegans. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 2004, v. 64, N6, P. 782-786. Parshikov I. A., Muralieedharan K. M., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Hydroxylation of 10-deoxoartemisinin by Cunninghamella elegans. J. Nat. Prod., 2004, v.67, N9, P. 1595-1597. Williams A. J., Parshikov I. A., Moody J. D., Heinze T. M., Sutherland J. B. Fungal transformation of the antimicrobial agent during growth on poultry-litter materials. J. Appl. Poultry Res.,2004, v. 13, N 2, P. 235-240. Sutherland J. B., Freeman J. P., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Parshikov I. A., Zhang D. Oxidation of phenothiazine and phenoxazine by Cunninghamella elegans, Xenobiotica, 2001, v. 31, P.799-809. Parshikov I. A., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Freeman J. P., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. The fungus Pestalotiopsis sp. as a model for biotransformation of ciprofloxacin and norfloxacin. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 2001, v. 56, No.3/4, P. 474-477. Parshikov, I. A., Heinze T. M., Williams A. J., Moody J. D., Freeman J. P., Sutherland J. B. Biotransformation of the antibacterial agent cinoxacin by the fungus Beauveria bassiana. FEMS Microbiol. Lett., 2002, v.214, P.133-136. http://dx.doi.org/10.1111/j.1574-6968.2002.tb11336.x Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Beger R. D., Sutherland J. B. Metabolism of the veterinary fluoroquinolone sarafloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. J. Ind. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 2001, v. 26, P.140-144. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Beger R. D., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Microbiological transformation of enrofloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. Appl. Environ. Microbiol., 2000, v. 66, No. 6. P. 2664-2667. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Formation of unusual ciprofloxacin and norfloxacin conjugates by the fungus Trichoderma sp. Mycologia, 2002, v.94, P.1-5. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Beger R. D., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Regioselective transformation of ciprofloxacin to N-acetylciprofloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. FEMS Microbiol. Lett., 1999, v. 177, P. 131-135. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Williams A. J., Moody J. D., Sutherland J. B. Biotransformation of N-acetylphenothiazine by fungi. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 1999, v. 52, P. 553-557. Modyanova L.V., Duduchava M.R., Piskunkova N.F., Grishina G.V., Terentyev P.B., Parshikov I.A. Microbial transformations of piperideine and pyridine derivatives. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1999, 33, N5, P. 580-586; Chemical Abstracts, v. 132, 166096. Terentyev P.B., Parshikov I.A., Grishina G.V., Piskunkova N.F., Chumakov T.I., Bulakhov G.A. Hydroxylation of double bond in 1-benzyl-3-methylpiperideine by mycelial fungi. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1997, 33, N5,619-620. Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Piskunkova N.F., Gracheva G.A., Bulakhov G.A. Micobiological transformation of derivatives 4-phenyl-2-pyrrolidone by mycelial fungi. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1997, 33, N5, 523-526]. Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Modyanova L.V., Duduchava M.R., Dovgilevich E.V., Butakoff K.A. Microbial transformation of 9-amino-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydroacridine. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1994, 30, N5, 627-628; Chemical Abstracts 1995, v. 122, 290697j. Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Modyanova L.V., Khofmann K., Khaufe G., Vogel M. Microbiological synthesis of 4-hydroxy-5-isopropyl-5-methoxy-2,5-dihydrofuran-2-one. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1994, 30, N5,626; Chemical Abstracts 1995, v. 122, 290613d. Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Modyanova L.V. Microbiological transformation in a series of nitrogen containing-heterocycles. (Review.) Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1994, 30, N11-12, 1308-1330; Chemical Abstracts 1995, v.122, 290732s. Parshikov I.A., Modyanova L.V., Dovgilevich E.V., Terentyev P.B., Vorobyeva L.I., Grishina G.V. Microbial transformations of nitrogen heterocycles. III. Microbial synthesis of 1-benzoylpiperidine and 1-benzoylpyrrolidine hydroxy derivatives. Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 1992 , 28, N 2, P. 159-162; Chemical Abstracts 1993, v. 118, 6835c. Kostrikin Yu. M., Pil'tsova N.K., Vorob'eva L.I., Parshikov I.A., Chaplygina A.P. Biological factor of nitrite formation in feeding water of boilers. Energetik (in Russian), 1991, N 5, P. 24-25; Chemical Abstracts v.115, 166276. Dovgilevich E.V., Parshikov I.A., Modyanova L.V., Terent'ev P.B., Bulakhov G. A. A novel microbial transformation of gamma-carboline derivative 3,6-dimethyl-9-2-(2-methylpyrid-5-yl)ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-gamma-carboline. Mendeleev Commun. 1991, N2, P.42-43; Chemical Abstracts 1992, v. 116, 102363b. Parshikov I.A., Vorobyeva L.I., Modyanova L.V., Dovgilevich E.V., Terentyev P.B., Khofmann K. Strain of fungus Cunninghamella verticillata VKPM F-430 as a transformator for 1-benzoylpyrrolidine and 1-benzoylamino-3,7-dimethyloctadiene 2,6-hydroxylation. USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1 789 557, 1990 (Cl. C12P 17/12, C12N 1/14). Parshikov I.A., Vorobyeva L.I., Modyanova L.V., Dovgilevich E.V., Terentyev P.B., Khofmann K. Strain of fungus Beauveria bassiana VKM F-3111D as a transformator for 1-benzoylpiperidine and 1-benzoylamino-3,7-dimethyloctadiene 2,6-hydroxy-lation, USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1 822 886, 1990 (Cl. C12P 17/12, C12N 1/14); Chemical Abstracts 1995, v. 122, 289065v. Vorobyeva L.I., Parshikov I.A., Dorre M., Dovgilevich E.V., Modyanova L.V., Terentyev P.B., Nikishova N.G. Microbial transformation of N-containing heterocyclic compounds. II. Hydroxylation of ethylpyridine by microscopic fungi. Biotekhnologiya (in Russian), 1990, N 4, P.24-27; Chemical Abstracts 1991, v. 114, 78392w. Vorob'eva L.I., Parshikov I.A., Ol'sinskaya N.L., Bol'shova N.I., Parshikova V.V. Method for manufacturing levanhydrolase, a slime-decomposing compound. USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1542956, 1989 (Cl. C12N 9/14); Chemical Abstracts 1990, v. 113, P150881d. Parshikov I.A., Bol'shova N.I., Simonova L.N., Parshikova V.V. Studeing of bacteria isolated in the Kondopozhskii paper mill. Trudy TsNIIB, 1988, Moscow, P.113-119; Chemical Abstracts 1989, v. 110, P151102a. Dovgilevich E.V., Modyanova L.V., Parshikov I.A., Terentyev P.B., Vorobyeva L.I., Bundel Yu.G. The method of obtaining (-)-(1-hydroxyethyl)pyridines, USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1 364 621, 1987 (Cl. C07D 213/30, C12P 100, C12R 1:645); Chemical Abstracts 1988, v.109, 91269c. Parshikov I.A., Simonova L.N., Vasichkina H.I., Agapova L.M., Boev V.S., Fetisova L.E., Bol'shova N.I. A fungicide composition for slime control, USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1542912, 1987 (Cl. C02F 1/50); Chemical Abstracts 1990, v. 112, P223097u. Parshikov I.A., Vasichkina H.I., Simonova L.N., Bol'shova N.I., Pshenichnikov V.S., Bondar' A.A., Zavatskii V.N., Gevaza Yu.I., Golik G.A. Prevention of slime formation. USSR Inventor's Certificate N 1451100, 1986 (Cl. C02F 1/50, E21B 43/22); Chemical Abstracts 1989, v. 111, P12111k. Parshikov I.A., Vasichkina H.I., Simonova L.N., Bol'shova N.I. Slime control in paper industry. Cellulose, Paper and Cardboard, N 7, Moscow; VNIPIEIlesprom, (in Russian), 1986, 32 pp. Abstracts: Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Hernandez-Luna C.E., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Regiocelective Transformation of Artemisinin by White-Rot Basidiomycetes. 106th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Orlando, FL, May 21-25, 2006, Q-293. Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Transformation of Artemisinin by Different Strains of Mucor ramannianus. 105th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Atlanta, GA, June 5-9, 2005, Q-198. Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Transformations of artemisinin to 5-hydroxyartemisinin. Abstracts of Papers, 229th ACS National Meeting, San Diego, CA, United States, March 13-17, 2005, #381. Parshikov I. A., Miriyala B., Muralieedharan K. M., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Fungal transformations of artemisinin. 104th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, New Orleans, LA, May 23-27, 2004, Q-286. Parshikov I. A., Muralieedharan K. M., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Novel microbial transformations of artemisinin and 10-deoxoartemisinin. 103th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., Maryland, May 18-22, 2003, Q-129. Muraleedharan, K. M.; Parshikov, I. A.; Bandyopadhyaya, A. K.; Desai, P. V.; Tekwani, B. L.; Avery, M. A. Artemisinin-based antimalarial drugs: Search for new derivatives with improved bioavailability and novel biological activities. Abstracts of Papers, 225th ACS National Meeting, New Orleans, LA, United States, March 23-27, 2003. Parshikov I. A., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Williamson J. S. Microbial N-fornylation and N-acetylation of the Antimalarial drug Primaquine (8-Aminoquinoline). National Center for Natural Products Research - School of Pharmacy - Internal Poster Session -2002, University, Mississippi, October 04, 2002, #35. Parshikov I. A., Avery M. A., Williamson J. S. Microbial transformation of the Artemisinin by fungi. 2nd Research Meeting of the Consortium for Antimalarial Development, University, Mississippi, E. F. Yerby Conference Center, August 23, 2002. Parshikov I. A., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Williamson J. S. Microbial transformation of the Antimalarial drug Primaquine (8-Aminoquinoline) by Beauveria bassiana. 102th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Salt Lake City, Utah, May 19-23, 2002, Q-83. Parshikov, I. A., Heinze T. M., Williams A. J., Moody J. D., Freeman J. P., Sutherland J. B. Biotransformation of the antibacterial agent cinoxacin by the fungus Beauveria bassiana. 102th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Salt Lake City, Utah, May 19-23, 2002, Q-78. Williams A. J., Parshikov I. A., Moody J. D., Heinze T. M., Freeman J. P., Sutherland J. B. The metabolism of two antibacterial agents, norfloxacin and sarafloxacin by the saprobic fungus Trichoderma sp. during growth on the rise hulls. 101th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Orlando, Florida, May 20-24, 2001, Q-195. Parshikov I. A., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Freeman J. P., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Regioselective formation of N-oxides from enrofloxacin and ofloxacin by the fungus Rhizoctonia sp. 101th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Orlando, Florida, May 20-24, 2001, Q-192. Parshikov I. A., Heinze T. M., Moody J. D., Freeman J. P., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. The fungus Pestalotiopsis sp. as a model for biotransformation of ciprofloxacin and norfloxacin. 101th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Orlando, Florida, May 20-24, 2001, Q-191. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Beger R. D., Sutherland J. B. Metabolism of the veterinary fluoroquinolone sarafloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. 100th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Los Angeles, California, May 21-25, 2000, Q-182. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Beger R. D., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Microbiological transformation of enrofloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. 100th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Los Angeles, California, May 21-25, 2000, Q-180. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Williams A. J., Moody J. D., Sutherland J. B. Microbiological transformation of N-acetylphenothiazine by fungi. 99th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Chicago, Illinois, May 30 – June 3, 1999, Q-258. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Sutherland J. B. Formation of unusual ciprofloxacin and norfloxacin conjugates by the fungus Trichoderma sp. 100th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Los Angeles,California, May 21–25, 2000, Q-181. Parshikov I. A., Freeman J. P., Lay J. O. Jr., Moody J. D., Williams A. J., Beger R. D., Sutherland J. B. Metabolism of the veterinary fluoroquinolone sarafloxacin by the fungus Mucor ramannianus. 100th General Meeting of American Society for Microbiology, Los Angeles, California, May 21–25, 2000, Q-182. Khaufe G., Dorre M., Khofmann H., Weber L., Parshikov I.A. Microbial transformation of substituted terpenoids of fungi. XIVth Conference on Isoprenoids, Tabor, Czecho-Slovakia, September 15-21, 1991, P. 47. Dovgilevich E. V., Modyanova L. V., Parshikov I. A., Terent’ev P. B., Duduchava M. R. Microbial synthesis of N-oxide of 9 amino-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydroacridine: All-Union Conference on Chemistry of N-containing heterocyclic compounds. Chernogolovka, Moscow region, Russia, 1991, part 1, P. 118. Terent’ev P. B., Parshikov I. A., Dovgilevich E. V., Vorobyeva L. I., Modyanova L. V., Grishina G. V. Microbiological synthesis of isomeric hydroxy-1-benzoylpiperidines: Conference on "Chemistry of physiologically active compounds". Chernogolovka, Moscow region, Russia, November 13-15, 1989. P. 226. Parshikov I. A., Alvares H. B. Screening of microscopic fungi that transform N-containing heterocyclic compounds. 20th Meeting of Young Scientists, Moscow State University, Moscow, Russia, April 24-28, 1989, part 2, P. 78-92. Parshikov I. A., Dovgilevich E. V., Modyanova L. V., Vorobyeva L. I., Terent’ev P. B. Stereoselective hydroxylation of ethylpyridines. Conference on asymmetric compounds. Telavi, Georgia, FSU, October 12-14, 1989. P. 47. Dovgilevich E.V., Modyanova L.V., Parshikov I.A., Terent'ev P.B., Bundel U.G. The method of obtaining (-)-(1-hydroxyethyl)pyridines. 4th Meeting of Organic Chemistry and Technologies of All-Union Chemical Society of D.I. Mendeleev. Moscow, USSR, November 12-14, 1985, P. 104. and in Russian here: Довгилевич Е.В., Модянова Л.В., Терентьев П.Б., Бундель Ю.Г., Сагитуллин Р.С., Паршиков И.А. Тезисы доклада IV Московской конференции ВХО им. Д.И. Менделеева по органической химии и технологии. 12-14 ноября 1985 – С.104. Паршиков И.А., Алварес Х.Б. Скрининг микроскопических грибов – трансформаторов азотсодержащих гетероциклических соединений. //Проблемы современной биологии / Труды 20 научной конференции молодых ученых Биологического факультета МГУ, Москва, 24-28 апреля 1989 г. / МГУ.- М., 1989, - ч.2 - С. 78-92. Депонировано в ВИНИТИ 05.02.90. Паршиков И.А., Воробьева Л.И., Модянова Л.В., Довгилевич Е.В., Терентьев П.Б. Хофманн Х. Штамм гриба Beauveria bassiana 3111D в качестве трансформатора для гидроксилирования 1-бензоилпиперидина и 1-бензамино-3,7-диметилокта-диена-2,6. Авторское свидетельство N1822886 (СССР), 1990 (М.кл. C12P 17/12, C12N 1/14); Б.И., 1993. N 23; C.A. 1995, v.122, 289065v. Паршиков И.А., Воробьева Л.И., Модянова Л.В., Довгилевич Е.В., Терентьев П.Б. Хофманн Х. Штамм гриба Cunninghamella verticillata, как трансформатор для гидроксилирования 1-бензоилпиперидина и 1-бензамино-3,7-диметилокта-диена-2,6. Авторское свидетельство N1789557 (СССР), 1990 (М.кл. C12P 17/12, C12N 1/14); Б.И., 1993. N 3. Довгилевич Е.В., Модянова Л.В., Паршиков И.А., Терентьев П.Б., Дудучава М.Р. Микробиологический синтез 9-амино-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,-октагидроакридина: Тез. Докл. Всесоюзной конференции по химии азотсодержащих гетероциклических соединений. – Черноголовка. 22-25 октября 1991,- ч.1.-С. 118. Паршиков И.А., Терентьев П.Б., Модянова Л.В., Хофманн Х., Хауфе Г., Фогель М. Микробиологический синтез 4-гидрокси-5-изопропил-5-метокси-2,5-дигидрофуран-2-он. // Химия гетероциклических соединений. 1994, N5, -C.711; C.A. 1995, v.122, 290613 d. Паршиков И.А., Терентьев П.Б., Модянова Л.В., Дудучава М.Р., Довгилевич Е.В., Бутаков К.А. Микробиологическая трансформация 9-амино-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,-октагидроакридина: // Химия гетероциклических соединений. 1994, N5, -C.712-713. Паршиков И.А. Трансформация азотсодержащих гетероциклических соединений некоторыми грибами. Диссертация. Кандидата биологических наук. / Московский университет, М., 1993, - 121С. Кострикин Ю.М., Пильцова Н.К., Воробьева Л.И., Паршиков И.А., Чаплыгина А.П. Биологический фактор возникновения нитритов в питательной воде паровых котлов. // Энергетик. - 1991, N5, -C.24-25. Паршиков И.А., Васичкина Н.И., Симонова Л.Н., Большова Н.И. Устранение слизеобразования при производстве бумаги. Литературный обзор. // Целлюлоза, бумага, картон, N7, Москва, ВНИПИЭИЛеспром, 1986, - 32С. Паршиков И.А., Васичкина Н.И., Симонова Л.Н., Большова Н.И., Пшеничников В.С., Бондарь А.А., Завацкий В.Н., Геваза Ю.И., Голик Г.А. Способ предотвращения слизеобразования. Авторское свидетельство N1451100 (СССР), 1986 (М.кл. C02F 1/50/, E21B 43/22); Б.И., 1989. N 2; C.A. 1989, v. 111, P12111k. Паршиков И.А., Симонова Л.Н., Васичкина Н.И., Агапова Л.М., Боев В.С., Фетисова Л.Е., Большова Н.И. Способ предотвращения слизеобразования в оборотных водах целлюлозно-бумажного производства. Авторское свидетельство N1542912 (СССР), 1987 (М.кл. C02F 1/50); Б.И., 1990. N 6; C.A. 1990, v.112. P223097u. Воробьева Л.И., Паршиков И.А., Ольсинская Н.Л., Большова Н.И., Паршикова В.В. Получение левангидролазы с помощью Candida utilis Kr 1(79). Авторское свидетельство N1542956 (СССР), 1989 (М.кл. C12N 9/14); Б.И., 1990. N 6; C.A. 1990, v.113. P150881d. Терентьев П.Б., Паршиков И.А., Гришина Г.В., Пискункова Н.Ф., Чумаков Т.И., Булахов Г.А. Гидроксилирование кратной связи 1-бензил-3-метилпипридина-3 мицелиальными грибами. // Химия гетероциклических соединений. -1997, N5, C.711 712. Паршиков И.А., Терентьев П.Б., Пискункова Н.Ф., Грачева Р.А., Булахов Г.А. Микробиологическая трансформация производных 4-фенилпирролидона-2 мицелиальными грибами. // Химия гетероциклических соединений. -1997, N5, C.607-610. Гришина Г.В., Борисенко А.А., Булахов Г.А., Гайдарова Е.Л., Зильберштейн Т.М., Лукьяненко Е.Р., Мельников А.В., Орлов И.С., Палюлин В.А., Паршиков И.А., Терентьев П.Б., Чумаков Т.И. Гидроксилированные производные пиперидина, обладающие анти-ВИЧ и антивирусной активностью: компьютерное прогнозирование и cтереоселективный синтез. // Информационный бюллетень РФФИ. 1997. Т. 5. N 3. С. 280. Паршиков И.А., Свистунов А.А., Зарайский Е.И.Название статьи: Региоселективная трансформация O-геранил-N-фенилкарбамата грибом Aspergillus niger// Естественные и технические науки, 2011, N5(55). С.108-109. Паршиков И.А., Зарайский Е.И. Исследование природы полисахаридов синтезируемых микрофлорой оборотных вод бумажных предприятий. //Молодой ученый. 2011. N9. С.80-82. International Information System for the Agricultural Sciences and Technology Search AGRIS Subscribe to RSSfor Igor A. Parshikov Лаборатория клеточных технологий,НИИ Фармации, ГБОУ ВПО первый МГМУ им. И.М. Сеченова, Список публикаций (2011-2012 г.) Mendeley,Igor A. Parshikov, PhD Publicationslist of Dr Igor A. Parshikov (pdf) 'System of Education in Russia' Scientific degrees in Russia traditionally include two levels of doctoral degrees: the "Kandidat Nauk" (the first level, equivalent to PhD) and the Doctor of Sciences (the second, highest level): Education in Russia. Read some Blog.